Algo sólo de nosotros
by m0thersmilk
Summary: —Sí, algo de nosotros— certificó Ron, sonriente— tiene que ser así, obviamente, ni que fuera a gritar a las cuatro casas que me gusta un enano, flacucho y cuatro ojos. Nadie aguantaría tanta vergüenza. -Ron/Harry.Oneshot.Slash.


**Disclaimer:** Todo es de _JKR_ y lo escribí (muy gay) sin fines de lucro.

_-Escuché: Amor violento - Los tres_

_Es _**SLASH**_ si no le gusta, si le da cosita y su mente conservadora no le permite leer este Fic tan pecador, lo invito a retirarse en la pura buena onda.  
_

* * *

** Algo sólo de nosotros**

* * *

Ron está sentado en su cama y se pregunta cosas, absorto mira el techo y no puede evitar sentir vergüenza porque últimamente le ha llamado la atención cosas que, por pura lógica, no deberían. Como su mejor amigo, por ejemplo. Y es que Harry Potter siempre ha llamado la atención, o porque está salvando el mundo mágico o está haciendo cualquier cosa, la verdad. Siempre hay ojos puestos en él, pero Ron nunca lo vió como un animalito simpático del zoológico, exceptuando el primer encuentro, como es obvio.

Lo que le inquieta es que muy a menudo se ha encontrado a si mismo mirándolo fijo por las noches cuando Harry llega cansado y olvida correr el dosel de su cama. Lo observa removerse tomando postura un largo rato, antes de poder conciliar el sueño. Hay otras veces, como cuando se cambian juntos después del entrenamiento de Quidditch y Harry parlotea cosas (del próximo partido, probablemente) y Ron no llega a escuchar nada porque, al parecer, está más interesado en observar como se le mueven los músculos de la espalda mientras se quita el uniforme, que la velocidad formidable en la que Katie Bell se mueve para llegar a los aros de la contraparte.

De cierta forma le da pánico admitir que no lo encuentra feo. Porque Harry no es feo, de otra forma Ginny o quizá cuanta niña más no estaría loca por él ¿Cierto? y más que sólo _no ser feo_, es atractivo, sí. Tiene bonitos ojos verdes y pelo revuelto que le sienta muy bien. A demás…

Y por una mierda que esto no puede ser cierto. Se levanta de un momento a otro mientras piensa que el mundo está loco, y que jamás pensó ver a Harry de otra forma que no fuera propiamente su _amigo,_ y sólo una idea se le cruza por la cabeza.

—Me estoy transformando en una chica.

Una cosa era que le gustara Harry y podía llegar a asimilarlo.

Esperen, ¿Puede?

En el fondo Ron sabe que es terco como una mula, pero la innegable verdad está ahí, frente a sus ojos. Y podría decir unas cientos de veces que no, no y no, pero siempre estará el hecho de que le gusta tenerlo cerca, lo extraña cuando no llega aún en verano, que lo más agradable de dormir es haber conversado con él un buen rato antes de eso, y recuerda como se quebró la cabeza planeando la forma de disculparse el año pasado cuando discutieron, porque si llegaba a la habitación y Harry no le hablaba otra noche se tiraría de la torre de astronomía, sin más.

Aunque sin embargo otra cosa, mil veces diferente, era sentarse a enumerar los atributos físicos de su mejor amigo ¡Si no era una maldita mujer por el amor de Merlín!

Quiere correr al baño a mojarse la cara (o a ahogarse) y al momento de intentar atravesar la puerta choca con algo más bajo que él y un dolor condenado le empieza a arder en la mandíbula, y como todas las cosas malas pasan juntas, escucha la voz que menos quería oír en ese momento.

— ¿Y tú para donde huyes? — dice Harry mientras se soba la cabeza— ¿O es que están lloviendo Galeones?

—No. Eh, baño.

Estúpido y mil veces estúpido.

Ron se siente un idiota ¿Pero qué rayos ocurre con él? Es Harry por un demonio, antes pensaba que le atraía un poco Hermione y no se le cortaba la voz como a una niñita enamorada. Era como Ginny cuando veía a Harry años antes y se desvivía por él. Pero por favor, ni que él fuera a terminar así.

¿Y si pasaba?

¿Acaso él terminaría mandándole a Harry tarjetas con poemas insulsos para San Valentín y admirando la tierra que pisa? Hizo una nota mental y si eso ocurría se daría con un bate en la cabeza. Quizá terminaría en San Mungo y el Sanador diría su diagnóstico, y sería algo soso como _se está muriendo de amor _o algo estúpido como eso, y todos se reirían de él, por Gay y por patético. Harry incluido.

Y no, por el orgullo de Weasley y Gryffindor que eso no pasaría, mierda.

Se mira al espejo y en su cara hay determinación, siente un impulso y cuando tiene esos arrebatos nadie es capaz de detenerlo. Va a terminar con esto de una vez por todas porque de Ronald Weasley nadie va a decir nada, excepto quizá Harry, porque después de lo que tiene planeado hacer tiene todo el derecho de hablar.

Pone cara de confiado cuando por dentro está que se muere y acelera el paso para no pensar, y así evitar que se arrepienta. Sube por las escaleras cuan rayo y tal como supone Harry está ahí gastando oxígeno en su cama como un holgazán y en verdad no ayuda, porque está con los ojos cerrados, respirando fuerte mientras se relame los labios, se despeina por instinto y por un demonio que se le retuercen las tripas de sólo verle ahí, estando.

—Volviste del baño.

Si está con los ojos cerrados ¿Cómo mierda sabe que es él? Ron se acerca a la cama y se sienta a su lado, Harry abre esos ojos sin lentes, extrañado, y Ron recuerda que hace un rato pensaba en ellos y en los bonitos que eran…y luego recuerda que se comporta como chica, de nuevo.

Harry lo mira raro y Ron se pregunta si no tendrá escrito _Me gustas_ en la frente.

—Estás como…anormal —dice Harry— Un poco pálido. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, o sea, hay algo—le responde y le hormiguea el estómago— pero es complicado.

— ¿Complicado? Que puede ser tan.

Es difícil para Harry, bueno, para todo el mundo en verdad, terminar una frase cuando te están metiendo la lengua hasta la garganta.

Todo empieza a dar vueltas y es mucha saliva, muy salvaje y muy extraño, pero no malo. No, definitivamente para nada malo. El pelirrojo se estremece cuando le toca el cuello y embiste contra él porque ya no controla el cuerpo, la piel de Harry huele poderosamente a menta, a bosque o algo verde tan rico, que lo deja viendo luces de colores bailando frente a sus ojos y jamás en la vida se le olvidaría eso. Arremete contra Harry de nuevo y es ahí cuando el moreno se zafa empujando a Ron hacia atrás, se hace consiente como si le hubieran gritado con un megáfono. Porque de repente se imagina a Dean o Seamus entrando y definitivamente no quiere estar dando explicaciones que no le corresponden, y Ron no ayuda porque parece más aturdido que él mismo.

— Dame una buena excusa para ser tan insensato, Weasley.

— ¿Insensato?

Ron esperaba una palabrota fuerte, un _¡Y a ti que mierda te picó, Weasley!, _y luego un puñetazo con Merlín manda, y que escupiera después. Sí, eso hubiera sido algo normal, pero ¿_insensato_?

— ¿Te imaginas entra alguien y nos ve así?

—Déjame entender algo— dijo Ron como si comentara el clima— te acabo de… ya sabes. ¿Y a ti sólo te preocupa que alguien pueda vernos? O sea, si viene cualquiera y… ya sabes, ¿te da igual?

—O sea, es que no lo había pensando así—replica Harry tragando saliva— Mira, ahora, calmado y de un poco más lejos que hace un rato, ¿me explicas que sucede?

—He estado pensando mucho y como que, no sé.

Harry lo mira confundido y tiene un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué se supone que debe decir? No es como si le fuera a pedir matrimonio. El punto es que piensa Harry sobre el asusto, puede tacharlo de enfermo, de anormal y lo único que faltaría es que no le vuelva a hablar nunca más. Al parecer la idea de llegar y agarrarlo por la túnica no era tan buena después de todo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con _no sé_? —dice Harry, ahora sí algo exacerbado— Vienes, me rompes la boca como un animal y luego sólo _no sabes. _Esperaba algo más ingenioso.

—No es fácil— Ron siente como los colores se le suben y lo único que quiere es morir— Mira, escúchame que no lo repetiré:

Hace un tiempo que he estado pensando en ti más que de costumbre. Más de lo que se supone un amigo piensa en otro, y me incomoda. No quiero que pienses que me traes loco porque serías un maldito presuntuoso, pero hay algo diferente a otros años, me siento diferente. Cuando estoy contigo es todo más divertido y hay momentos en que me pregunto que piensas sobre las cosas o de mí, me gusta estar contigo porque todo es más liviano, jugando Quidditch, haciendo los deberes o simplemente sentado junto a la chimenea en la sala común. Estoy intentado sonar lo mejor posible, te prometo, pero mierda que me estoy reventando los sesos para no parecer un imbécil mientras te digo todo esto.

—En fin que, creo que me pasan cosas contigo.

Cuando lo dice en voz alta parece que lo dijera otra persona y el pelirrojo sólo escuchara y no puede pensar en nada más que sentirse impactado de si mismo. Ron lo mira directo a los ojos y ve en Harry algo que lo relaja, tiene esa sensación tranquilizadora, una corazonada que le dice que el chico no le juzgará después de su triste monólogo patético. Le sonríe de puro nervio y Harry lo hace de vuelta, inspira profundo y se le acerca.

—Creo que tengo que pensar en como tomarlo— comenzó Harry que de repente siente una electricidad en el cuerpo— No te dejaré de lado, ni te evitaré por esto, no me desagrada siendo sincero, pero sabes que es poco usual que, bueno, tú entiendes, ¿cierto?

Ron asiente con la cabeza y se sienta en su cama, Harry lo imita y un silencio incómodo se propaga en la habitación. El pelirrojo no deja de mirarlo como esperando que de un momento Harry se arrepienta de sus palabras y se vaya furibundo a revelar lo que le ha dicho a todo mundo, acusándolo de fenómeno y queriéndolo llevar a la hoguera.

Por su parte, Harry tiene la vista perdida muy dentro de él y la confesión de Ron le hace meditar, redescubriéndose. En cierta forma, Harry comparte ese sentimiento que le ha mencionado. Él también disfruta mucho de su compañía y en efecto, cuando están juntos todo parece mucho más fácil. Ron es leal y ha estado para él siempre, sin excepción, le ha brindado momentos inigualables, le dio su amistad, y es más, recién hace unos minutos le ha abierto su corazón. Y no a otro ni otra, sino que sólo a él.

Y es raro, tiene que ser raro porque nunca creyó que le gustaran lo hombres, o sea no los_ hombres,_ así como en plural, sino que sólo Ron. Se siente nuevo y de repente se da cuenta que quizá siempre estuvo ahí, sólo necesitaba un empujón. _O un feroz y muy lejos de ser repugnante beso_, tal vez. Y no piesa en palabras estúpidas como _anti-natural_ o _marica_, lisa y llanamente. Por primera vez no se siente _tan_ perdido respecto a algo.

—Me mata este silencio, Harry.

Una vez Dean le había dicho que cuando uno le decía a alguien que le gusta, la persona comenzaba a ver diferente a la otra, era casi automático. _O te repudian al instante o haces un click dentro de ellas. Así es como las consigo a todas, Harry._ En ese momento había pensando que Dean era un tonto presumido, pero ahora esas palabras sonaban como ley en su cabeza.

—Me hiciste un _click_, Ron.

— ¿Qué hice qué?

Harry se abalanzó sobre el chico de un momento y le dio un corto beso en los labios, dejando a Ron pasmado. _Parece que no tuvo que pensarlo mucho._ Lo tenía ahí, Harry estaba a pocos centímetros y luego retrocedió sentándose a su lado.

—No sé si debo pensar más en esto, pero hay algo dentro que me dice que no deje pasar más tiempo, y sólo actúe. No se que hiciste, no se que fue de todo lo que me dijiste, pero algo tuvo que ser porque creo que haz hecho darme cuenta que en verdad, hay algo en ti que me hace sentirte especial, algo que me gusta porque nunca he buscado alguien más que a ti, aparte de Hermione, claro, pero ella no cuenta porque es, no sé…

— ¿Mujer? — Dijo Ron de repente y estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero se cayó porque Harry lo miró serio— lo siento.

—En el fondo quiero decirte que quiero probar algo… juntos. —Harry lo miró, expectante— Algo sólo de nosotros.

—Sí, algo de nosotros— certificó Ron, sonriente— tiene que ser así, obviamente, ni que fuera a gritar a las cuatro casas que me gusta un enano, flacucho y cuatro ojos. Nadie aguantaría tanta vergüenza.

A Harry se le escapó una carcajada, la verdad es que las cosas no cambiarían mucho, seguirían estando juntos como siempre, pero ahora estaba ese aditivo que hacía los ratos solos en la habitación (como en ese momento) un poco más llamativos. Ron se le acerca con algo más de confianza y lo besa como Circe manda, con lío de lengua y toda la cosa, le revuelve el pelo azabache, y lo empuja hacia atrás quedando él encima, con el control, como a Ron siempre le ha gustado y de repente se siente inmensamente feliz. Harry le mira los ojos y están brillantes, _azulísimos_, lo toma por la corbata y piensa que ninguna persona besaría mejor.

—Vamos a cenar— le dice Ron al cabo de un rato— Hermione debe estar preguntándose donde estamos.

—Donde tú estás, dirás—le corrige Harry mientras se levantan y bajan por la escalera— Tú eres el que come como barril sin fondo, no yo.

Ron lo mira ceñudo y Harry pone cara de _Oh, por favor, sabes que es la pura verdad._

—Bueno—respondió Ron— entonces ándate con cuidado de ahora en adelante, Potter.

* * *

Ya está, mi primer Ron/Harry y mi segundo Slash. Está un poco raro, si sé, es como que obvié la existencia de Cho totalmente xD, pero realmente lo quería en Hogwarts y ningún otro año me servía, también lo siento un poco OoC porque en 5to año Harry está con que Voldermort lo quiere puro poseer (que sexual suena O.o) también lo del ED y está más malhumorado que nunca, y yo lo hize muy feliz y holgazán, pido perdón por eso U_U. Sinceramente lo releo y no me termina de convencer, pero ya no se que más quitarle o añadirle. ¡Ah! y por dios si a alguien se le ocurre un título menos cursi que me lo haga saber ¡POR FAVOR!**.** Cualquier crítica me ayuda (sobre todo para este fic) editar no me cuesta nada :D. **Ustedes conocen el camino a las letritas verdes**_._ Besos.


End file.
